


Memorias

by itzeldeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzeldeleo/pseuds/itzeldeleo
Summary: El matrmonio Fletsman-Baranovskaya no duró como la promesa “hasta que la muerte los separe” sugiere. Pero lo que perdura son las memorias.





	

**Author's Note:**

> El PCUS es el Partido Comunista Soviético. Tomé algunos datos como la edad a la que Lilia fue nombrada Prima Ballerina y Prima Ballerina Assoluta de la carrera de Maya Plisetskaya. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, here we go.

Después de tres vueltas en la cama optó por levantarse en medio de la madrugada a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua. La habitación del frente estaba vacía, Yuri solía visitar a su abuelo apenas la oportunidad se presentaba y luego de ganar la máxima competencia un descanso sería bueno para el menor. En la habitación de junto, el amor de su vida.  

La primera vez que vio aquel par de fuertes piernas levantar su peso (que a leguas se notaba no era demasiado) sobre la punta de sus pies quedó pasmado, pocas cosas podían ser así de fuertes y hermosas; y pasarían muchos años para volver a impresionarlo de esa forma.

Ella, Lilia Baranovskaya la mejor bailarina de Bolshoi. Él, Yakov Fletsman, un debutante en los eventos más importantes del patinaje artístico. Ambos eran jóvenes con sueños y ambiciones, a sus 23 años el mundo era el postre más apetitoso; y ellos querían acabar con el de un sólo bocado.

Cuando comenzaron a salir ninguno esperó que terminarían un par de años más tarde casándose en una ceremonia pequeña con sus amigos más cercanos.

Corrección. Ella quizá no lo esperó porque él imaginó y anheló ese momento desde la primera vez que probó el néctar de sus labios. Ella era más que perfecta y si Lilia y la vida se lo permitían, quería estar con ella el resto de sus días. Para su suerte la respuesta que recibió fue un efusivo ‘Si’ acompañado de algunas lágrimas de felicidad que se encargó de secar él mismo con sus labios. Cuidaría de ella como el objeto más preciado. Sin embargo, la vida de pareja no es siempre miel sobre hojuelas. Él había ganado los tres últimos GPF y la carrera de ella estaba en la cima, recién nombrada _Prima Ballerina Assoluta_ por el *PCUS;  intocable e inalcanzable; pero la cigüeña también decidió bendecirlos.

Oportunidades como esa se presentan una sola vez en la vida.

Luego de una semana de pensarlo hasta el cansancio en una visita exprés a los EE UU concluyeron con los planes que la naturaleza tenía para ellos. En el clímax de sus carreras, la paternidad podía esperar.

Ella tenía 28 años entonces, aún con años fértiles por delante. Sin embargo, los años de carrera restantes para Yakov no fueron tantos como los de su esposa. Se retiró al año siguiente.

Suspiró.

Recordar tiempos tan lejanos podía parecer difícil dada su edad pero, en particular, las memorias de su matrimonio eran bastante vívidas y lúcidas. Respecto a Lilia resultaba imposible olvidarse de algo.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero cuando quisieron intentarlo con los bebés simplemente no sucedió, y ahí, bajo sus narices, la flor más bella de toda la Unión Soviética se estaba marchitando. Evitaba encararlo, apenas hablaban y pasaba todos los días y todas las horas en el estudio. Pasaron otros cinco años intentando hasta que el tiempo se les agotó.

Ella no volvió a ser la misma y él, aunque la amaba, no podía ver a la mujer que más amaba morir en vida frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada.

Ella lo supo, siempre fue más perspicaz que él. Un día, simplemente a media cena el sonido de los cubiertos caer sobre la loza fue el preludio de las palabras que todavía en su memoria erizaban su vieja y arrugada piel “Quiero el divorcio”. No se habló del tema. Ella era un frasco cerrado al vacío y nada podría romper el muro sin lastimarla a ella.

Firmó. Por todo el amor que guardaba en su ser por esa maravillosa mujer lo hizo. También con todo el dolor de su alma.

Bebió del vaso que sirvió con agua. Sobándose la espalda cansada. Aún ahora no se atrevía a preguntarle qué había pasado para que pidiera aquello. Claro que lo primero que pensó es que había alguien más, pero ella no volvió a casarse nunca, y él tampoco.

A ella la vida la llevó por el mundo. A él, a San Petersburgo a abrir su propio campamento para niños lo que posteriormente lo volvería el mejor entrenador de toda Rusia para los competidores del patinaje artístico.

Se vio obligado a volverse el tutor legal de los prodigio. Primero Vitya a los 15; luego Yuri cuando era apenas un niño de 12 años. El destino es así, inevitable. Por eso cuando Yura volvió de Japón con la determinación en sus ojos de ganar el GPF no dudó en llamarla. Luego de tantos años lo que le daría el valor de contactarla sería su impecable trabajo. Y aunque mudarse con ella para pulir el diamante de principio no lucía como una buena idea, ahora no cambiaría nada por estar ahí.

Tal como lo recordaba ella seguía siendo hermosa, aún sin la elasticidad en su piel y recién levantada. Lilia poseía una belleza tan única que perduraba a través del tiempo para los ojos del buen admirador del arte.

No, no cambiaría por nada el estar ahí con ella y Yuri.

Nikolai no dijo mucho sobre el niño, y Yuri tampoco hablaba demasiado sobre su vida y su familia. Al final no resultó complicado percatarse de la ausencia de sus padres en la vida del pequeño que aunque ahora era todo un adolescente maduro, responsable y capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo como pocos adultos pueden, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño al que hay que llenar de amor fraternal.

Cuando vio a Lilia peinar los rubios cabellos del adolescente, o curar sus resfríos lo supo. Ella habría sido una madre excelente y esa era la oportunidad que le otorgaba la vida para tener un poco de lo que no pudo tener.

Por eso las cenas se volvieron tan importantes para el rubio, o las tardes de películas y palomitas. Incluso el gato se había encariñado con Lilia y no era para menos. Cualquiera en su sano juicio que llegara a conocerla lo habría hecho.

Una sonrisa melancólica curvó sus labios, el ruido de una de las puertas abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—   Yakov ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – preguntó la mujer dueña del departamento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El aludido sólo atinó a mostrar el vaso con agua.

Ella suspiró y con la sonrisa intacta volvió sus pasos a través del pasillo.

—   Es tarde, ve a dormir. – dijo al tiempo que sus estilizadas piernas atravesaban la penumbra del corredor.

Al salir de la cocina vislumbró la puerta entre abierta. Y lo supo. No obtendría nada más esa noche, y no lo quería, a su edad el amor se demuestra de mudos mucho más simples, como una puerta entre abierta.


End file.
